Trouble in Paradise
by Detectivetk
Summary: I've always wanted him and now i have him. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, the perfect couple right? We were more perfect when we were friends with added kisses. Now that we're out there and official, everyone stares, girls still flirt, and i get even more jealous. I thought this would be paradise but why is there so much trouble?
1. Chapter 1: Entrance to Paradise

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) © Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Trouble in Paradise  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

He was the king of the school, king of the strife, he could strut around and not do a single thing and everyone would still love him. I know of his history. We were always texting. Flirting, away from prying eyes. I was the leader of his fan club. That's right was. But unlike all the other girls, I never tried to get into his pants, I actually liked him. Everyone else liked the fact he was hot and was good in bed. While I was behind the scenes, no one knew anything if it wasn't for me. We became friends, I was so happy to be his friend; it was good enough for me. I would tell him everything he knew my feelings. When people weren't around we held hands, I would fall asleep in his arms. We would stay up all night playing guitar hero and I would give him kisses. If I fell asleep he would tuck me in bed and kiss my forehead making sure that I was warm and safe. We acted like we were in a relationship but we were just friends. No one knew about it. He ended up opening up to me, telling me things he didn't tell anyone. Telling me things he didn't even tell his blonde haired best friend.

He never thought about his feelings he was too busy being up against his brother. His brother was number one in high school, every bitch wanted to get in his pants but he never found someone he truly loved, he just pulled them in like dolls then threw them out when they were broken. Sasuke was different though. He wanted to be better than his brother could ever be but after all this time of fucking different girls every night he realised what he wanted most. I never thought he would really want me. But that happened. Now things are different, but they still seem the same. We can do all those things in public now but it isn't that exciting.

People still want Sasuke. People wanted me as well. But what I'm really afraid of is how impulsive the girls are. I know what they are like; I kind of shaped them into being like that. I just don't want them to steal my Sasuke.

I felt arms wrap around me and a breath on my neck. Kisses followed and I gave in to my dearly beloved.

"Sasuke…" I giggled. His lips tickled against my neck as he kissed me softly.

"Do you still think it's weird?" he asked looking straight at me.

"A lot has happened Sasuke. I didn't expect you to jump on a desk and proclaim your love for me then ask for it to be official but you did it anyway. I know girls still like you and it's weird to think the magnificent Sasuke has a girlfriend. Though it is truly paradise."

"You think it's weird."

"I didn't say that…"

"Sakura I know you. I know you think it's weird, you liked hiding our love, you liked it just being us without others butting in or wondering what we are up to. You don't like them staring at us all the time. It's okay Sakura. Remember after I proclaimed my love for you, you said yes then the bell rang. We held hands as we walked out of the classroom; everyone's eyes were upon us as we walked to have lunch. We were united, we didn't care. Remember that feeling?"

"I remember it Sasuke I do. It was the day that I thought, finally Sasuke admits to his feelings but it just seems like trouble now."

"We'll find a way to fix this Sakura."

"I hope so."

He kissed my lips lightly and we held hands walking to lunch. We sat down with all of our mates. I almost threw Naruto into a wall for sitting in my sit. I've tried to be nice to him but come on he's just so thick sometimes. Ugh. I fiddled with Sasuke's fingers and he did the same to me. I don't know why but I think everything is just trouble. Sometimes I just want to go back to us sitting in his room talking about life and no one knowing about us.

"You coming over tonight," he whispered to me while everyone was yelling on top of each other.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll whoop your ass in Guitar hero."

"Will not!" I yelled and everyone stared. Sasuke and I just laughed.

We headed to our final class of the day. English with Kakashi sensei. I liked to sit up the front, everyone whispers behind your back and you can hear everything. I sat at the front desk and Sasuke sat next to me. He used to always sit by the window but I guess he stopped with that, he just sits where I sit, unless he's here first.

He leaned back onto the back two legs of the chair. Just like he always does, it drove the girls crazy with joy. It drove me with insanity. The two girls behind us started flirting with him. Argh gross. Get your own boyfriend twats. Sasuke looked at me; I guess he thought I was pissed off. AM NOT! I WILL WHOOP THOSE GIRLS ASSES! Anyway. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek asking if I was ok. I just nodded and took down notes from Kakashi. He took his arm away and took my pen off of me.

"OI!" I yelled at him snatching for the pen but he kept moving away. I grunted in annoyance and he moved in and kissed my lips, I kissed him back but only lightly before snatching the pen back. I went to start writing again but he grabbed my hand.

"Come on Sakura; are you jealous of the other girls talking to me?"

"WHAT? NO WAY COCKATOO BUT! YOU WISH!" I yelled before going red, realising the whole class was staring at me. Sasuke chuckled a bit and kissed my nose. I calmed down and went back to my normal shade.

After class I got into his car and we drove off to his house. Itachi wasn't around so we set up the Xbox and turned the volume up really loud. It was me verses him in guitar hero.

"What no one more game!" I yelled at him after three hours.

"Sakura come on, you'll never beat me," he sighed.

"Again! Again!"

We played a bunch of other songs.

"This game is stupid," I said angrily.

"You always say that because I always win," he kissed my nose again.

I grunted at him and he tackled me. I laughed with stupidity and slipped him over so he was on the ground and I was on top of him. He laughed and moved back on top of me as we grappled on the floor. He bent down and his lips touched mine. The door burst open and in came Itachi. He frowned at us.

"You kids having fun back here in paradise?" he said. There that term goes again. Here in paradise, apparently my life was paradise, I was the prize girl with a top gun guy but all I could think about was the trouble here in paradise.

**Author note: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I got out another Fanfiction dadadadum. *dances ridiculously* I really think I'll end up liking this Fanfiction a lot. I'm not sure where it'll go from here, I have an idea, get me some reviews and I'll upload another chapter c:**


	2. Chapter 2: Loyalty

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-) __ Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Trouble in Paradise  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

"Hey there Sasuke!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs. The raven haired boy turned around to see this blonde haired girl running towards him. She latched onto him.

"Hey," he said with no enthusiasm like she had.

"Wanna come over to my house for some chemistry, I need help on the practical," she winked.

"Please Ino, I have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"That means I have a mother fucking girlfriend so I'm not going to fucking cheat on her with a whore," he replied. I could hear it from around the corner. At least he's loyal to me.

"Oh come on," she protested, "you guys haven't even done it yet."

My face went bright red. So? I'm not in a rush like some sluts! Ino is my frenemy. We act like friends but hate each other, reasons are obvious.

"That doesn't really matter to me," he replied and walked off leaving Ino stunned. Everyone stared at me as I grinned evilly in the hall way. Finding out that your boyfriend is loyal is such a good thing. I ran down the hall way towards Sasuke and held his hand. He smiled at me kissing my forehead as we headed to our classes. We had different classes today but he always does this thing where he stays in my class till the teacher comes. It's cute really. I sat down at the front and he sat down on my desk. He bent down and kissed my lips.

"How's your day been so far?" he asked.

"It's been okay."

"Just okay, let me fix that," he smiled kissing me again.

"Hm, a little bit better," he kissed me again.

"Now?"

"Just fine," I smiled at him. He chuckled a bit. Iruka sensei came in and yelled at Sasuke for being in the wrong class. He made a face and I laughed before he left to go back into his class. Hinata sat next to me as we wrote down the notes from the board. Hinata was such a sweet girl, she's so bright too! I'm glad I'm in the same maths class as her. She's dating Naruto too, the best thing about that is that she keeps him in line now and he makes he be more out there. It's good for the both of them. Plus this way I get some more time with Sasuke.

I put my head phones in humming to the tune as I worked out the maths problems. Maths wasn't complicated to me, it's really easy to understand but when you can't be bothered it's all just a blur. I would rather be doing other things with my time but I didn't mind. I suddenly felt the need to go to the bathroom. I was the top student in the class, Sasuke was the top student in all of his classes. He was never the one to socialize, he only rarely talked to me and Naruto but in a way they became like brothers. Then it hit him. Itachi was the big player of high school so emo boy had to beat him. Otherwise maybe he would be that quiet boy again. Oh man I really need to go now.

"Excuse me Sensei; can I go to the bathroom?" I raised my hand.

"Of course," he replied.

I got up and walked down the hallway. It seemed like a long walk just to the bathroom. I touched the cold handle then I heard something. There was a moan, it was quiet but I could hear it. Another moan, louder this time. The girls was screaming and moaning saying things like 'oh yeah' and 'keeping going. That's it. Harder.' It disgusted me. In the public toilets none the less. I shivered then opened the door and walked in. the cubical door where the moaning came from was unlocked but closed. I had the urge to kick it open but for some reason I couldn't. I was scared of what I might find. Maybe because I thought it was Sasuke. I guess I don't really trust him. Argh what am I saying he's loyal! Fuck it.

I kicked the door open and stood there in shock. I knew her. Her name was Maddie. She was from a more western part of the world and she had an English accent. Her face piled with make-up, why wasn't she in the chocolate factory? Fucking oompa loompa. Her fucking stupid eyes stared at me like she was innocent. Her fucking blonde hair in tangles. Her underwear on a hook on the door and her hips against his. What shocked me though was who it was. It was that boy with raven hair that spiked up at the back, his pants to the ground his face original had a smirk till he saw me. That boy. I'm ashamed to call him my boyfriend.

FUCK. I punched the door and stormed out. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I repeated myself over and over and over again. I started to pick up the pace till I started running out of the school and onto the oval. Tears started streaming down my face. I grabbed onto the closest tree and climbed up it till I was on the tallest branch that could hold my weight. Just like junior high. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could he do this to me? After what I had to put up with. I wiped my eyes. I don't want to go back inside, I plan to stay here. Maybe even forever.

I looked down at the ground to see Sasuke running towards me.

"Sakura!" he yelled seeing me in the tree.

"Go away!"

"Come on Sakura! You know once you climb up you always have trouble getting down."

"Yeah, when I was in junior high! We aren't kids anymore! We have to take care of our own responsibilities and you fucked this up didn't you?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Why? Why did you do it Sasuke? All I've ever wanted was you, you know that. You knew how I was different. You know I always find out."

"I'm sorry Sakura. She meant nothing. She was just a piece of fun. I felt, I have sexual urges…"

I laughed a little, "sexual urges?"

"Shut up. You won't do it with me and I don't want to wait I want to be all yours."

"So your sexual urges told you to fuck her?"

"But I pretended she was you."

"I take offence to that. Look at her."

"I know she's an oompa loompa, but that wasn't the point. Get down, please."

I jumped down from the branches and walked over to him.

"Do you know how much that hurts?"

"No, I don't actually."

"Hn."

"Sakura," he touched my hand but I slapped him across the face.

"I hate this. I hate this. You did something stupid and I don't want to be mad at you, it's hard to be made at you but this is unforgivable."

"Sakura…" he pleaded but I stormed off. Fuck him. This isn't over yet, I'm going to get him back. He'll see how much it hurts.


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

_NARUTO (-__ナルト__-)__Masashi Kishimoto & Shueisha._  
_Original Characters & plot belongs to me._

**Trouble in Paradise  
**_A modern day Naruto Fanfiction._

By Zottiely

I knew what I could and couldn't do. I knew the boundaries in this game I'm about to play. I know it's so fucked up because I love Sasuke but it's nothing compared to what he did to me. He agreed on my terms to waiting. Then he screwed it all up. I'm still a virgin, he's STD infected. I wanted to wait so I wouldn't be infected. Plus I have no idea what to do. We were still dating which was messed up. We both didn't want to break up.

I walked down the hallway passing Sasuke. He stared at me. I ignored him for obvious reasons. I saw Kiba down the hall way. This would be interesting. Every guy wouldn't mind me taking over them. I knew because of the way Kiba smirked at me. I moved close to him. My lips pressing against his softly. He smirked during the kiss and pushed me up against the wall. I fake moaned as he kissed me passionately. The only person who could really make me moan was Sasuke; he knows all of my weak spots. I opened my eyes slightly to see Sasuke staring at us. I kissed Kiba back. He slowly trailed down my neck kissing me openly. I faked moaning again. My eyes rolled open to see Sasuke and I gave him a sassy smirk. He kicked the bin next to him and walked off. I chuckled and lifted Kiba's chin up kissing his cheek.

"Thanks beautiful," I whispered before walking off.

Sasuke was already getting mad. We had the next class together. After about twenty minutes I walked into class. Sasuke was sitting in his usual spot when he was early. Up against the classroom window. He moved back onto the two legs of the chair making every girl in the room wild. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit next to one of the guys in Sasuke's group of goons. I started playing with his hair. He smirked at me. Entrance. I kissed him passionately and he pushed his stuff off the desk moving me onto it. His lips reached mine again as he moved on top of me. Kissing me on the table.

I heard a crash. He stopped kissing me and our head both turned. Sasuke had flipped over three tables and he was coming towards the goon. He picked him up off of me and pushed him to the ground. He kicked the guy in the shin before punching him in the face. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"Stop playing games!" he yelled pushing me against the wall. I slapped him.

"You don't own me!"

"Sakura please!"

"You didn't give me any mercy! At least I'm not going around sleeping with them!"

"It hurts!"

"Now you know how I feel! Actually no, you don't! You just know a portion of it!"

I pushed him away before running out of the school halls. There I go again. Running. I stood at the front of the school and opened up my phone. I knew I was getting to Sasuke. I wouldn't sleep with anyone. That wouldn't be right. I know he did but I never would, not for revenge. I opened up my phone and called Itachi. He answered. I told him to pick me up. I'm not going to cross the boundaries but this won't harm him.

Itachi arrived at the school and I got into the car with him. I told him my plan and he wasn't sure of it but he was going to go along with it, for my sakes. We aren't exactly going to be doing anything. We waited for Sasuke to come back. We heard a car park at the front of the house. We could hear it from Itachi's room.

"Ready?" he said.

"Ready," I replied.

I took off my bra and put it on the door knob then closed the door. My shirt still on. We moaned and groaned, not actually doing anything. The front door the house opened. Itachi moaned, over and over again as loud as possible. Sasuke was probably thinking ugh not again. I joined in moaning, screaming Itachi's name. We moved the bed so you could hear squeaks from the springs. I moaned again. Footsteps were heard moving closer to the door. We moan louder. I screamed out his name. The door knob was turning. Sasuke pulled open the door. He stared at us. We were just sitting there innocently making noises.

"Fuck!" Sasuke screamed slamming the door. I ran out after him. I grabbed his hand but he flicked it away.

"Sasuke…"

"I don't want to talk to you! You used my brother to get to me!"

"You fucked a random slut."

"You were pretending to fuck my brother!"

"You started this!"

"…get out."

"Sasuke."

"GET OUT!"


End file.
